


Heart [Shaking] In Your Hands

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: you're running towards the point of impact, a crater where cars and a cafe used to be, where kara was standing and maggie,you had watched through your scope, watched her shouting at kara, watched her begging kara to run, to leave it,but the time was short, and kara hadn't.





	

you're standing on the roof when it happens, 

your heart stops 

the world slows. 

there is a rushing in your ears - the desperate thrumming of a ratcheted pulse and an explosive shockwave rushing across a barren rooftop. 

barren except for you peering down your scope, desperately searching the smoke for life. any life, but specifically maggie. 

specifically kara. 

specifically the two most important people in your life, who both could be dead because god that was a massive explosion and you don't know what to do any more. you're shouting yourself hoarse into the coms, voice caught on the breeze, ripped through the air, you don't even hear yourself. 

the moment comes where you can't stand still any more. you just can't stand there peering through a scope when there's nothing but the settling of dust and the crumbling of debris. you have to more actively search, even if - 

bile rises in your throat and you're running. 

boots hitting concrete steps, down and down and down again. level after level, you're dizzy by the time you stumble through the stairwell door. into a lobby littered with shattered glass and dazed citizens. you should stop to help, 

but you can't. 

instead you're stepping through what was once a window, out into streets thick with smoke and debris and the sounds of people trying to recover.

 _kara, come in. come on._ you're saying, tears pricking your eyes, you're choking on lung fulls of taught emotions and dust _maggie,_ you say _maggie please. please_

_you can't do it._

you're running towards the point of impact, a crater where cars and a cafe used to be, where kara was standing and maggie, 

you had watched through your scope, watched her shouting at kara, watched her begging kara to run, to leave it, 

but the time was short, and kara hadn't. of course she wouldn't. she's kara, sent to protect earth - an acceptance of a fate she didn't pick. 

and now - 

now you're rounding a corner, coughing and spluttering, gun hanging by your side 

"kara,"you shout, "maggie!" 

you hear nothing. 

a sob rips through you because this might be the end, and you're standing, rooted in place by the uprising of grief, 

oh god. 

you sag against the charred remains of a car, vision blurred with tears, a quiet whimper escapes your lips, you can't breath - and then 

the smoke clears and emerging from the center of it all, arms wrapped around each other, limping and maggie is a little bloody, a little shaken - but god she's alive. 

and kara. 

kara's head is hanging, most of her weight must be borne onto maggie, she stumbles with each step

you're running to them, tears are still falling but these are relief, "hey," maggie says, voice rough, her hand sliding to the small of your back "hey, we're okay." 

"we're okay." kara echoes, burying her face into your neck. 

you're careful not to hurt, but you pull them close. 

they're alive. you're alive. 

it'll be okay.


End file.
